


floating

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “Very nice, Noct,” he says idly, lazily watches as bubbles float up while Noctis gets situated, the way they stick to his skin and how the tips of his hair drag through them.Very nice, he thinks again, but he doesn’t repeat himself.





	floating

“Astrals.”

The word slips out unbidden, and Noctis comes to join him in the doorway, completely naked and smiling gently. Ignis’s gaze is immediately drawn to him, to his face and then the scars across his chest, and then further down because he is his and he’s allowed to look. And then Ignis’s attention turns to the background again, to the large, circular sunken bath, the bubbles frothing over it and the candles lighting up the room. If he tries, he thinks he can smell… lavender, perhaps? The air is hot and humid, and Ignis can feel his tension melting away as Noct rests a hand on his arm.

“Bubble bath,” he says, like it isn’t obvious, and leans in to kiss his cheek.

Ignis wants to drape into his presence, the warmth of his skin and the smell of his cologne. But he doesn’t, forcing himself up straight and setting his things down next to the door. “What’s all this about, then?”

“We’ve been busy.” Noct shrugs. “You stress out when I’m stressed out. Well, you stress out any time, but it’s worse when I’m tense. Thought we could have a bath.”

The water _is_ calling him, although he tries not to let it show. They don’t use this bath very often; it’s too far away from their room and takes too long to prepare after a full day of work. But tonight… tonight. “Together?” he asks pleasantly, and shoots Noct a coy look as he starts to unbutton his jacket and shirt.

“Yeah, together.”

“Oh, so there’ll be no relaxing to be had, then.” He’s joking, and Noct understands if he’s going by the laugh.

“I’ll _behave._ ” He stretches, and Ignis isn’t inclined to believe him. “I’m tired, too, Specs.”

“Apologies, of course.” He sets his folded clothes on the table and reaches down for his belt buckle. “You can get in the bath, Noct, you don’t need to wait on me.”

“I don’t mind. I’ve got a nice view.”

He might snort very softly at that, and he might take a second longer to slip out of his trousers and underwear just for that view. But Noct’s right. They’ve both been busy; the work has piled up in the past two weeks and neither of them have had time to relax. Noct’s tired; he’s tired. This bath is going to be magnificent regardless.

He folds his glasses on top of his things, and reaches out for Noctis’s hand. “Come on then.”

He can’t help a soft noise of pleasure when his body is enveloped in the hot water. His eyes flutter closed; he only opens them when he hears Noct make a noise next to him. “Very nice, Noct,” he says idly, lazily watches as bubbles float up while Noctis gets situated, the way they stick to his skin and how the tips of his hair drag through them. _Very nice,_ he thinks again, but he doesn’t repeat himself.

 _“Damn_ good,” Noctis agrees, braces his elbows against the bath and closes his eyes.

Ignis hums, and has to turn away to hide his yawn. He doesn’t succeed, anyway, and shakes water from his fingers to rub at his eyes before he changes his mind. He takes a deep breath and dunks his head beneath the water instead.

Noctis is already laughing when he resurfaces. Ignis drags his hands across his face, sweeping away the bubbles and water and his hair falling into his face. “You’ve got bubbles in your hair,” Noct says, and reaches out to brush them away.

Ignis chuckles, shakes water further from his hair. And then he’s struck with a very childish idea, unbecoming at their age; he does it nonetheless, reaching over to splay his hand against the top of Noctis’s head and dunk him underwater.

He’s spluttering when he comes back up, dripping water and soapy foam. But he’s smiling. Gods, is he smiling.

“Now we both do,” Ignis says, grinning, and proceeds to gather the king against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> iaejforked I've been wanting to write a bath prompt and I'm so! pleased! that! this! was! the! prompt!!! ahhhhh
> 
> I really did get off of the angst train, didn't I? I'm glad these timed quests were so great


End file.
